Phineas and Ferb: Time quest
by Zacseow
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have to save the world from an evil person. They are the last survivors of the resisting members. The team includes their future children, OWCA and Hienz Doofenshmirtz. Another story "the great race" also on.
1. A Time Accident

_**Author's note: **__Hope you enjoy this story!_

"Okay, Ferb, I need the wrench," Phineas said. Ferb passed Phineas the wrench. "You know what, I think we need to go to the museum to find the other pieces that we don't have," Phineas said as he looked at the list of items that he needed for a weapon-making machine.

Just then, Isabella appeared at the backyard gate, saying in a sweet voice, "Whatcha' doin'?"

Phineas replied, "Going to the museum to get some items."

"May I come along?" Isabella asked. Phineas nodded his head. "Thanks," She replied to Phineas.

At the museum, they looked at the objects in display. When they passed the time machine, Phineas slipped, and fell onto the machine's lever, sending Phineas, Ferb and Isabella to the future, twenty years later.

On arrival in the future, the trio slammed headfirst to the ground. They stood up, shook the dust of their bodies, and made their way out of the museum.

They were walking around when Phineas bumped into a man. "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

_Be sure to check out the next chapter! Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are in the future!_


	2. In The Future

_**Author's note: **__Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are in the future. Enjoy!_

"Hello, my name is Phineas, his is Ferb, my brother, and she is Isabella, my friend." Phineas told the man.

"Phineas, is it you? That means that you're me! You came from the time machine and bumped into me!" The man, who was Phineas, exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas answered.

Out of nowhere, another man ran towards the adult Phineas, shouting, "Phineas! Phineas! What are you doing h…" he was cut short when he saw the trio, "Is that me? I seem so quiet."

"Yes Ferb, that is you," the adult Phineas replied, "Come, let me show you your house and your kids."

"House? Kids?" the trio replied. "Yes, kids and house," the adult Phineas replied.

When they arrived at the house, they were awed at the magnificent sight. It was not a house, it was a mansion! There was a fountain, a swimming pool and a patio. Phineas and Ferb did not know that they were so rich in the future.

Phineas also noticed some children, some of whom he recognized. "Those three are my kids: Samuel, Benjamin and Rachel. Ferb's kids are those two: Jonathan and Rebekah. Candace also has three kids over there: Xavier, Fred and Amanda." The adult Phineas said, pointing to the children on the patio.

When the kids saw Phineas and Ferb, Samuel, Benjamin and Rachel shouted, "Hey dad! Hey uncle!" Jonathan and Rebekah shouted, "Hey dad! Hey uncle!" Xavier, Fred and Amanda shouted, "Hey uncles!"

Samuel then whispered into the adult Phineas' ear, "Hey dad, that girl looks like mom."

"Um, Phineas … … I mean me, do you have any of these items?" Phineas asked the adult Phineas. When he nodded, Phineas said, "Thanks!"

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella took the items but decided to look around the city first. Phineas saw a nice-looking gem and thought: Hmm, it is me and Isabella's fifth summer anniversary, I think I should buy this.

So Phineas bought the gem. After a while, the trio left for the present time.

_Next chapter is about the evil guy doing something evil. Oh-no!_


	3. Before The First Encounter

_**Author's note: **__This chapter features our bad guy. Evil …_

Once Phineas, Ferb and Isabella arrived back in the present, they went out of the museum and into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Once inside, they finished up the weapon-making machine.

After finishing the machine, Phineas gave the gem, which was fixed on to a necklace, to Isabella. "Thanks Phineas, this is a wonderful gift," Isabella said in a cheerful tone.

Soon after, when it was getting dark, Isabella left the Flynn-Fletcher house. She had finished eating her dinner and was ready to go home. Once she changed into her fireside girls' uniform, she went to the log cabin where her troop was waiting. Little did she know that someone was watching her … …

"Alright Sir Rodney, we have located the gem of creation, should we get it? It is on a girl," a robot asked.

"How many times must I tell you, my name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, not Rodney, like my ex-nemesis Dr. Hienz Doofenshmirtz likes to call me by, and I am part of The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness," Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, A.K.A. Rodney replied, "now go get that girl." Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had already produced an electric spear, two shields and a water sword. "These may come in handy if we're fighting. Let's put them on," Phineas said to Ferb. As Isabella approached the fireside girls lodge, she was captured by the robots! The Robots took the necklace and their leader, H101 said, "Should we kill her or leave her?" A robot named H103 replied, "Kill her." And H103 took out his blade and sliced Isabella's throat. The robots left her in a warehouse after that.

Soon when Phineas and Ferb took their weapon-making machine to the fireside girls lodge as Candace had Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane and Jeremy over, with Mandy and Vanessa appearing for no reason. Upon their arrival, the duo put the machine onto the floor and started making weapons for the girls.

After all the weapons were finished, Adyson asked, "Phineas, where is Isabella?"

Phineas replied, "I have no idea."

On the other side of town, Django, Baljeet, Irving, Buford, Thaddeus and Thor were having a gathering. "Hey Baljeet, what should we do? How about you Irving? Buford? Thaddeus or Thor?" Django asked the others.

Suddenly, a wall crumbled beside them. Behind the wall were weapons. Django took the twin fire claws, Baljeet took the gun, Irving took the Electric sword and a shield, Buford took the great axe and a shield, Thaddeus took the spear while Thor took the mace and a shield. Equipped with the new weapons, the boys were happy.

Just as Thor took his weapons, a few robots burst out of the room next to the wall. Django, Baljeet, Irving, Buford, Thaddeus and Thor took out their weapons and braced themselves for a big fight with the robots.

_Next chapter is all about fighting, wait for a while!_


	4. The Carnage Begins

_**Author's note: **__The fighting begins (this is probably the chapter name)_

"Django, how's your side coming up?" Irving asked. "Ok, cool, I've made a path, we can escape the mall from here guys! Quick, run!" Django shouted.

Django, Baljeet, Irving, Buford, Thaddeus and Thor then managed to escape the Googolplex mall. They were panting once they were outside the mall.

Baljeet reported, "I placed a stick of dynamite that has blown the entrance up. The robots will have a hard time getting out of there."

"Let's just hope that Phineas and the others are fine. I think the robots have struck there as well. Thaddeus, Thor, take the left wing, Baljeet, Buford, right wing. Irving and I will take the central wing. Here, take these radio phones, call us if you spot Phineas and gang." Django ordered as here gave out the radio phones.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Danville, Phineas, Ferb, Adyson, Katie and Ginger were wielding melee weapons and fighting the robots. Holly and Milly were giving cover support. Just by luck that Django and Irving saw them. The duo radioed Baljeet, Buford, Thaddeus and Thor to come and rushed into battle.

The duo fought their way into the robot swarm and got stuck in the middle. Just as they were about to get crushed by a robot giant, a slash struck the giant's body and cut it into half. It was Buford! "I'd knew you guys would arrive! Come, we have to rescue Phineas and the others!" Django said.

Phineas and Ferb were trapped, behind them was the fireside lodge, and in front were robots. Which side would they choose? Suddenly, the robots in front of them were blown apart. "Baljeet? Guys? Where'd you get the weapons? Thanks anyway." Phineas said.

Soon after, the entire robot battalion was totally destroyed. "I think we should start looking for lost teammates including Isabella, Candace and so on," Phineas suggested, "We should split into two groups, Django, you, Baljeet, Irving, Buford, Thaddeus and Thor will go home and look for Candace, the rest of us will look for Isabella. Got it? All right, split up!"

Just as Django and his 'team' reached the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, Jeremy, Mandy and Vanessa had already finished of the robots which had attacked their house. "Kewl, I've got a new robot weapon! Woohoo!" Candace exclaimed.

"Candace, let us get out of here A.S.A.P. Phineas and Ferb are waiting for us at the fireside girls lodge." Django said.

Phineas, was grieved when he found Isabella; she was slumped on the ground with blood oozing out of her. Phineas immediately radioed the others and brought her back to base.

_*Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated*_ "Ah, Perry the platypus, what an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected I mean … completely expected!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz said as a trap crashed onto Perry, "So Perry the Platypus, this time I WILL win for sure, for this machine will create a gate to another dimension. There I will seize control of the dimension and attack the world! Behold, the otherdimensionator!"

Just as Heinz was about to press the button which would create a portal to another dimension, making a show called "Across The Second Dimension" happen now, a giant laser beam blew up the inator and broke Perry's restraints. After that, a swarm of robots rushed into the building. "Oh God," Heinz said in disappointment.

Perry then took out two lightsabers, threw one to Heinz and started slicing robots, while Doof was slicing the robots 'accidentally'.

*_Agent P* _Perry and Hienz then managed to escape Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated via perry's parachute. As they landed onto the ground, theyimmediately ran to Charlene's house to seek refuge.

_Be on the lookout for the next chapter for this story and the great race._


	5. The Future Aids Them

_**Author's note:**__ Sorry that this and the previous chapter took so long, enjoy!_

Meanwhile, in the future, Phineas, Ferb and Candace's kids, now teamed up with Django's kids, Daniel and Ryan, and Baljeet's kids, Alisa and Naseem were put under heavy pressure as they tried to fend the oncoming wave of robots. They finally gave up and retreated to the heavily fortified Flynn-Fletcher mansion.

"I don't get it; first, we were relaxing with all our parents, except for Naseem's parents, at a meeting. Then, poof! We started to fight robots. Luckily Dan had a bunch of laser guns with us." Ryan said as they were retreated to the mini fortress.

Once they retreated into the mini fortress, the group started planning their next move. "I know, we could build a time machine and take it us back to the modern age," Ryan and Samuel said together," Jinx! Double jinx! Infinite jinx!" "You owe me four sodas now, plus the seven before, making those eleven sodas!" Ryan said.

The group then tried to make a time machine but to no avail. They tried but finally realized that they were missing one piece. "That's it! I have that piece at my house!" Daniel shouted, "But we need to go and get it."

So, just before dusk, the gang sent out Ryan, Samuel, Benjamin and Jonathan to go to the Brown's residence and get the missing piece.

Ryan, who was familiar with the surrounding, led the team to the residence, and giving them the right coordinates for Samuel, an expert navigator to bring them there.

Upon arrival, Samuel, Benjamin and Jonathan were shocked to find another mini fortress but it was flying, at the designated location, in the middle of a forest.

"W…W…What is t…t…that?" Samuel said.

"That'll be my house in full security mode; it is now a floating fortress with hovers to keep it out of reach to all invaders. Luckily I know a way in," Ryan replied.

He walked to a nearby tree, fumbled with something, and a hole miraculously opened in the tree. Ryan led the team into the tree. They found a teleportation device and took it to the inside of the house. They searched for a time piece and finally found it. By then, it was already night and they had to spend the night inside.

The next morning, Ryan got up early and went to the tower and checked for any robots, there was none. The team then teleported back to the tree, and rushed back to the house. Unfortunately, they ran into a robot company but defeated it with ease. Finally, at around eight in the morning, they met Ryan's sister, Dawn. "Sis, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Just hiding, shooting robots like target practise," Dawn replied.

Ryan then noticed that Samuel had a crush and Dawn and his sister was feeling the same way about Samuel. "Well, I see that you have a boyfriend now sis," Ryan said, "Now let's get out now.

Finally, they managed to arrive at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Benjamin, Jonathan and Ryan saw that Dawn and Samuel were talking to each other like nobody's business.

Once they came into the Flynn-Fletcher residence, the team put the timepiece onto the time machine and found out that the rest of the gang had gotten their weapons.

They then took the time machine back to the past…

Meanwhile, back in present day Danville, the gang had arrived and they were slaughtering the robots. They then started searching for their present day parents.

"Man, we have got to find them soon and help them; after all, Sam, Ryan, Ben, Jon and I have already restocked our weapons, while the rest of you have your weapons right?" Dawn said as the rest nodded in agreement.

Little did they know that Phineas and the other gang were experiencing difficulties of their own… …

_Next chapter's gonna be a blast!_


	6. Meeting Up Together

_**Author's note:**__ This is future kids finding P&F gang_

Once the future kids arrived in present-day Danville, the gang started to setup their campsite in a building.

Dawn, Rachel and Rebekah, with Amanda aiding them, immediately started to build their fortifications and got some food for the gang while Ryan, Jonathan and Samuel went out to hunt down the robots for armor.

After the afternoon turned into dusk, the gang decided to stay in for the night. Little did they know that on the other side of Danville, Phineas and gang had just polished of the remaining robots that were attacking them.

"Let's stay at the fireside girls' cabin for the night alright?" Phineas asked the gang as they nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Samuel, Ryan and Benjamin went on a scout mission while Django and Phineas were sent out for a scout mission. Phineas and Django went to check the gate bridge while the future kids checked the Googolplex Mall.

Meanwhile, the fireside girls, with Ferb and Baljeet helping, tried to build a dream machine to enter Isabella's mind after finding out that her spirit was fading into a dream world.

Suddenly, when Phineas was checking the Googolplex Mall, they bumped into the future kids, Samuel, Ryan and Benjamin.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked, "And what are you doing here?"

Just as Samuel was about to reply, a battalion of robots appeared from inside the Mall at the same spot when the six boys were ambushed.

"Not again," Django said, "We just came from there and now I haveto fight the same bots again? Oh wait, I put some detonators there just now."

Django pressed a button on his robotic arm and the charges activated, destroying all the robots. After that, Samuel said, "Lets explain our names at our HQ alright?"

Phineas and Django nodded in agreement. Phineas replied as he talked into his radio, "Ok, but first let me tell my team first."

Once they reached the future kids HQ, they went inside and started introductions. "Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my cousin Django," Phineas said.

"Hi, my name is Samuel, this is my brother Benjamin and my sister Rachel, my cousins Jonathan and Rebekah, my other cousins, Ryan, Daniel and Dawn, and my friends Naseem and Alisa," Samuel replied.

"Alright, lets return to the fireside girls lodge now, kiddos, and we don't have too much time left before the robots start swarming all over the place, now we do not want that right? So let's move it people!" Django ordered.

By the time the gang returned to the fireside girls lodge, it was already late morning and they were getting hungry. So they decided to eat lunch. After lunch, they got ready to fight the robots.

Phineas, Ferb, Django, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Thaddeus, Thor, Jeremy, Coltrane, Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Holly, Milly, Katie, Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Vanessa, Mandy, Benjamin, Samuel, Rachel, Jonathan, Rebekah, Ryan, Daniel, Dawn, Naseem and Alisa, what fate would befall them… …

_Next chapter is darn cool!_


	7. Entering The Dreamworld

_**Author's note: **__If you're into CPR, this is a good chapter for you._

While Phineas, Ferb, Django, Irving and Buford took on the robots near the lodge, the fireside girls and Baljeet were building the dream machine while the future kids, Thaddeus and Thor were outside of the lodge kicking some robot chassis.

Meanwhile, _Love Handel_ was singing:

_Robot riot, Robot riot, Robot riot, Robot riot…_

When Phineas was fighting, he caught a glimpse of a robot trying to escape. 'Not today,' he thought as he threw a shuriken at the robot, slicing him in half.

Finally, after sometime, Baljeet somehow managed to open the dream machine into Isabella's dream world. Phineas then entered the portal with Django and Ferb behind him…

_Shortest chapter in the entire story!_


	8. Reviving A Lost Comrade

_**Author's note: **__Inside a dream is cool._

Once Phineas, Ferb and Django were inside Isabella's dream world, Phineas said, "Django, Ferb, you two stay here, I'll call you when I need to."

"Alright then, go Phin!" Django exclaimed as Phineas ran off.

Once he entered the town gates, his immediate felling was shock as there were posters, giant posters of him with hearts all over them.

He then decided to go to the town hall, unaware of what was in there. He thought, "If Isabella is in there, then maybe, just maybe, I could find some answers."

As soon as he entered the town hall, he was shocked. "How many posters of me are there in the first place?" He said in surprise.

Just then, a girl walked out of the lift with some other people. Phineas immediately identified her as Isabella. As Phineas walked to Isabella, two guards blocked his path.

He took out his weapons and just when he was about to attack the guards, a voice echoed through the hall, "Put your weapons down guards!"

"Isabella?" Phineas exclaimed in shock.

After Isabella took Phineas to her office, she told him her story, "I'm the mayor of Phineasland and I want to stay here. Why must I go back when I live here in luxury?"

"Because of me, and if you don't want to come I'll be leaving," Phineas replied.

Isabella was taken by surprise, and because of Phineas' statement, she pushed Phineas out of the town hall and walked away.

After a while, he got up, turned around, and saw the jolly green giant. He started running while calling for Ferb and Django to help him.

When Phineas reached the Eiffel Tower, he saw Isabella standing there. He ran up to her and kissed her. "What is he doing?" Isabella thought.

Just as Phineas had thought, the giant and everything froze in time except for Phineas, Isabella and the two figures that were approaching them. After the kiss, everything came back to life but the giant far miraculously turned into stone.

Phineas turned around and saw Ferb wielding a stone blade. "Thanks bro but we've gotta get outta here A.S.A.P." Phineas, ordered as Phineas, Ferb, Django and Isabella made their wasy out of the dream world and into the real world.

On arrival into the real world, Isabella immediately came to life. Phineas handed her a gun and they continued fighting. Just then, Django's voice rang out, "Everyone! Fall back!"

He unleashed a weapon and on one shot, a radiation wave shot out and destroyed all the robots. "Anti-robot solution," He said.

_New allies on the next chapter!_


	9. Two New Allies

_**Author's note: **__New allies this season!_

Phineas, Ferb, Django, Baljeet, Samuel, Ryan and Dawn soon proposed a road trip to the future kids' previous hideout for a scout mission. They got their food and supplies and set off.

On arrival at the hideout, they set up their camp and rested for a while. Soon after, Phineas ordered, "Dawn, you start cooking, Sam, prepare the navigation instruments, Ferb, Baljeet, Django, Ryan, get ready for a hiking trip soon."

Once they were all set up, Phineas took a weather check and said, "Today's weather, cloudy with a chance of storms. We'd better hold on tight for the hike and prepare for some robots. Change of plans, Ferb, Django and I will do the trip, the rest of you, guard the place."

Phineas, Ferb and Django then went down to scout around. "Good thing I made some mods to my robo arm," Django said, "It'll definitely come in handy."

They reached the hill and started climbing it. Halfway through, Phineas asked, "Who are those two figures over there?"

Ferb shrugged. They soon got closer and realized that the two figures were two girls and they had just polished off some robots. When they turned around, they noticed the three boys and went closer.

"Ferb? Is that you?" One of the girls asked.

"Emily?" Ferb replied.

"Phineas? Ferb? Are the both of you Phineas and Ferb?" Another asked.

"Okay, now I'm confused, y'know what? Let's just go back and we can talk, deal?" Django said as the others nodded.

Once back at base, the future kids and Baljeet greeted them. "Ok, now for introductions, I' Phineas, this is my brother Ferb and my cousin Django, my 'kid' Samuel, Django's 'kids' Dawn and Ryan and my friend Baljeet." Phineas introduced.

"I'm Emily Kinney, and this is my friend Amanda Sweetwater." The girl, who was Emily introduced.

"I dunno bout' you guys but I'm dead tired after climbing, I think we should get some sleep, and it's already ten at night," Django said and the others agreed.

And so the kids started to sleep, unaware of what would happen next…

_Next up is a sad, quite sad chapter._


	10. Goodbye Old Friends

_**Author's note: **__A bit of a sad chapter_

Once Phineas, Ferb, Django, Baljeet, Samuel, Ryan, Dawn, Emily and Amanda had settled down at the fake fortress, they took their dinner. Baljeet then announced, "I have rigged the place to implode if it is needed."

"Why did you do that you idiot! Don't you know that it could be risky?" Phineas asked.

"It has safety checked already," Baljeet replied.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of an alarm rang through the hallway. "Uh oh, it seems that the bomb has been triggered as the robots are nearing the compound," Baljeet said.

"Fine, then let's fight!" Phineas replied.

The gang then took the elevator down as the countdown started. "100…99…98…"

Once they arrived down at the ground floor, they took out their weapons and started to fight the robots.

"87…86…85…"

They kept fighting but the robots kept coming on and on and on… "Soon we're gonna be toast!" Baljeet shouted.

"41…40…39…"

"Everyone, abandon base A.S.A.P. now!" Phineas ordered.

"10…9…8…7…"

Phineas and the gang started running trying to get out of the building. Only Baljeet and Django remained.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Don't ask just get out!" Baljeet replied.

"2…1… COUNTDOWN COMPLETE. EXPLODE NOW."

The building then imploded just as Phineas, Ferb, Samuel, Ryan, Dawn, Emily and Amanda. Unfortunately, the building crashed onto Django and Baljeet as well as the robots.

"Dad!" Ryan and Dawn shouted.

"Uncle!" Samuel shouted.

Samuel tried to run but Ryan grabbed his hand, sadly saying, "It's too late now."

As for Phineas, he just said, "We were too late…"

The remaining gang then walked back to the fireside girls lodge with heavy hearts. On arrival at the fireside lodge, Isabella asked, "What's wrong guys?"

Phineas, eyes full of tears replied, "D… Django a…n…and B…B…Baljeet are … …gone."

Upon hearing this, the rest of the gang whispered to each other about the loss of their two members, not knowing what to do… …

_Sad innit? Next chapter is not so bad._


	11. The 'Big Bang'

_**Author's note:**__ Hey guys! Mainly Poof and Puss at the moment!_

When Phineas and the gang had started to fight the robots again, they came up with a problem, they didn't know how to use the radiation gun. They tried to fire it but it did not work, so Phineas said, alright then, we'll just have to fight hand to hand."

And so Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the gang started to fight the robots hand to hand. After a while, Phineas, Irving, Ryan, Samuel and Isabella retreated into the lodge to try and figure out how to use the radiation gun.

While the rest were fighting, Phineas was fumbling with buttons on the radiation gun. All of a sudden, Ferb entered the lodge as two robots entered with him.

"My name is FaRtPuS and I am the commander of battalion F," FaRtPuS said.

"My name is EsShOlE and I am the commander of battalion E. Now die puny humans!" EsShOlE said.

_*Doofenshmirtz ex-wife's house upon a hill *_ Now Perry was at Charlene's house with Hienz and considering what to do now that they are here.

After a brief discussion three minutes later, Perry and Hienz left Charlene's house and headed for the fireside girls lodge.

On the way, they encountered a robot general. "My name is DoOfSuCkS and I am commander of battalion D." DoOfSuCkS said.

Perry snickered while Hienz objected, "Hey! How dare you use my name like that, c'mon Perry the Platypus, lets hack that robot to pieces!"

And so, Perry and Hienz destroyed battalion D after a very long while. Actually it took them two hours as Perry was there.

_*Fireside girls lodge*_ Hey Ferb, did you realize that all the commanders have their name printed on their armor and that the commander's names first letters are their battalion's name?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Ferb replied.

_*Doof and Puss* _And now we return to the next season of … Doof and Puss!

So when Hienz was fighting, Perry was killing. Soon, they were in sight of the fireside girls lodge. "I can see it! I can see it!" Hienz shouted.

Just as Perry was about to light a flare and end this chapter, A robot shot the flare out of Perry's hand and attacked him.

_*Fireside girls lodge* _Meanwhile, inside the fireside lodge, Phineas, Irving, Ryan, Samuel, Isabella and Ferb were fighting against FaRtPuS and EsShOlE, unfortunately, the battle was turning against the robots. So, FaRtPuS took out a bomb, and put it on the floor, saying, "If I don't do this, they will survive!"

"10…9…8…"

"Everyone evacuate!" Phineas shouted, but it was too late.

"2…1…GOODBYE!"

BOOM! The Fireside Girls' lodge and everyone surrounding it, including Hienz and Perry, were blown off into kingdom come. What would happen next … …

_-This is an interruption, right now, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dawn, Samuel, Ryan are in Danville, Fireside Girls in another city … etc. back to the show-_

Everyone was flying everywhere, it was a dreadful sight to see people and robots flying around, the animal agents were dispatched by Major Francis 'Monobrow' Monogram to look for the kids and bring them back to Danville and stop Rodney.

**My name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypathia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstien, stop copying Hienz.**

And so, what fate befalls the animal agents… …

_For your information, italics are interruptions by the auther and __**bolded **__ones are by 'Rodney'_

_Next chapter all about the animals._


	12. The TriState Defence Force

_**Author's note**__: Ok, so it took a while for this to come out…_

"Whoa, where are we? All I know that a bomb exploded and we were thrown around, huh? Hey, where is everyone?" Phineas said as he woke up, finding himself in an underground cave.

"Relax dad," came a voice from inside the cave. It was Samuel, "And don't worry, mom, Ryan and Dawn are here too." Phineas heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phineas! I'm glad you're okay! I was so worried!" Isabella shouted. Now

Phineas knew that he was in good hands.

"So where are we?" Phineas asked.

"We are still in Danville, but we are currently underground as the robots are swarming all over the place. Now they have gone beyond Danville's borders." Another voice came from the darkness.

Then a candle was lit. Phineas screened his eyes and saw his step-brother, Ferb, walking in. Ferb was carrying a few guns. "It was hard to get past the defence but I managed to in the end, hmmm, managed to steal some top class guns." He said.

"Hey Ferb, we need you at the main chamber!" Another voice shouted out.

"Oh yeah, we're in the Tri-state defence force outpost. It was just set up so it is not too good yet, they're still building it so this place is known as the waiting room." Ferb said, "The main chamber is the first to be finished, so we can go there first."

Ferb then led Phineas, Isabella, Dawn, Ryan and Samuel to the main chamber to see it. They were awed when they saw it. It was like a high-tech laboratory that had a massive computer table in the middle.

"This is Steffen, the member in charge here. He is in charge of the third platoon in the force. If I am right, there are ten platoons in the force, four hundred men." Ferb told the others as Steffen greeted them.

Suddenly, a soldier ran in. "Captain Steffen, there are about five animals outside the base, should we let them in? They have fedoras," he announced.

"Alright, let them in, I think that I read about an agency named O.W.C.A. in where its members are exactly as you described it," Steffen replied.

Once the animals were let in, they went up to Phineas and friends and revealed a communicator. They activated it and Major Monogram's face was shown on it. "Phineas Flynn, we need your help. The Tri-State Area is being overrun by evil robots and only you can stop them as you have weaponry taken from them. Will you help us?" He asked.

"Definitely, my friends and I want to free the world of those robots and find our other friends as well," Phineas replied.

Major Monogram then revealed that, meanwhile, in other cities in the Tri-State Area and the Quad-State Area, other animals were dispatched to the places that they thought the other of Phineas' friends were. Phineas was relieved and then decided to prepare for a massive counterattack against the robots.

Steffen also asked Major Monogram if the other outposts were near any of the friends, showing Monogram a list of outpost locations. Monogram confirmed some of them and said that the outpost in the Quad-State Area was a good idea as well.

"Well, we have a lot of men now, and we are also looking for my other teammates, now we can start preparing!" Phineas rejoiced.

_The next chapter will show where the other team Phineas members are located and who the captains are at the other outposts. Check it out soon!_


	13. The Other Cities

_**Author's note:**__This is a story chapter lol!_

"Huh? Where am I?" Gretchen asked as she awoke, finding herself in an underground cavern with the rest of the fireside girls, with the exception of Isabella, and Emily.

"Relax Gretch, we're in a hideout owned by the Tri-State Defense Force," Emily replied, "Ah, here is the leader, or captain now!"

A girl walked in and said, "Hey girls, the name's Amelia and I'm the captain for the Defense Force here. We saw you guys unconscious outside and had to take you in," Amelia said, "Oh, and I got some weapons for you guys too."

Back in Danville, Steffen was handing out weapons to Phineas and the others.

Somewhere else in another city, Buford, Thaddeus, Jon, Ben and Rachel had just awoken and came across another group while running away from robots.

"Thanks for saving us! By the way, who are you?" Buford asked.

"I'm Arnold, captain of the squad of the Tri-State Defense Force in this city, and I suppose you are Buford Van Stomm?" Arnold Replied.

"How did he just …" Thaddeus asked.

"Relax, I'm not a mind reader Thaddeus, my friend Steffen told me to look out for you guys as his teammate Ferb asked to do so," Arnold replied.

Upon hearing the word Ferb, the gang started to worry. "Don't worry, they're safe," Arnold assured them as he handed out weapons to the gang.

"Ugh, where are we and who are these people lying on the ground Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked Perry when he awoke.

Then, a group of robots took them by surprise but were repelled by some soldiers. Then, Candace woke up. "Oh…My…Gosh… Perry, you're a secret agent?" Candace exclaimed when she saw Perry's fedora.

"Hey, you must be Candace right? I'm David; captain of squad C and this is Jane, captain of squad D, both of us are the team in the Quad-State Area. We are from the Tri-State Area Defense Force that was assigned here," David said as he shook hands with Jeremy, who had just woken up.

"We have been tracking you down since we got the call from Steffen in Danville two ten hours ago. Finally we have found you!" Jane exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past Candace's head, David took out some weapons and handed them out. "How about the Platypus with a fedora who's holding a light-sabre?" David asked.

Doofenshmirtz told him that he did not need to worry about it as Perry passed him a light-sabre. The team them braced themselves for a battle.

"Noobs. I am tEh-BrA-bRa-BlAcK-sHeEp and I am here to kill you. Division T is teh strongest division ha ha ha ha ha…" tEh-BrA-bRa-BlAcK-sHeEp shouted in an evil laugh.

*Rodney's evil empire* "Cool now, LaLaBeEp, I want you to take your robots and attack the kids in Danville when they show up, you got it?" Rodney ordered.

"YES SIR!" LaLaBeEp said, "ALRIGHT MEN, LETS MOOOOOVE!"

Meanwhile, on an island outside Danville, a few soldiers started to get into gunships and take off… …

_Be sure to catch the next chapter!_


	14. Isabella: Captured!

_**Author's note**__: Ok, so it took a while for this to come out…_

"Whoa, where are we? All I know that a bomb exploded and we were thrown around, huh? Hey, where is everyone?" Phineas said as he woke up, finding himself in an underground cave.

"Relax dad," came a voice from inside the cave. It was Samuel, "And don't worry, mom, Ryan and Dawn are here too." Phineas heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phineas! I'm glad you're okay! I was so worried!" Isabella shouted. Now

Phineas knew that he was in good hands.

"So where are we?" Phineas asked.

"We are still in Danville, but we are currently underground as the robots are swarming all over the place. Now they have gone beyond Danville's borders." Another voice came from the darkness.

Then a candle was lit. Phineas screened his eyes and saw his step-brother, Ferb, walking in. Ferb was carrying a few guns. "It was hard to get past the defence but I managed to in the end, hmmm, managed to steal some top class guns." He said.

"Hey Ferb, we need you at the main chamber!" Another voice shouted out.

"Oh yeah, we're in the Tri-state defence force outpost. It was just set up so it is not too good yet, they're still building it so this place is known as the waiting room." Ferb said, "The main chamber is the first to be finished, so we can go there first."

Ferb then led Phineas, Isabella, Dawn, Ryan and Samuel to the main chamber to see it. They were awed when they saw it. It was like a high-tech laboratory that had a massive computer table in the middle.

"This is Steffen, the member in charge here. He is in charge of the third platoon in the force. If I am right, there are ten platoons in the force, four hundred men." Ferb told the others as Steffen greeted them.

Suddenly, a soldier ran in. "Captain Steffen, there are about five animals outside the base, should we let them in? They have fedoras," he announced.

"Alright, let them in, I think that I read about an agency named O.W.C.A. in where its members are exactly as you described it," Steffen replied.

Once the animals were let in, they went up to Phineas and friends and revealed a communicator. They activated it and Major Monogram's face was shown on it. "Phineas Flynn, we need your help. The Tri-State Area is being overrun by evil robots and only you can stop them as you have weaponry taken from them. Will you help us?" He asked.

"Definitely, my friends and I want to free the world of those robots and find our other friends as well," Phineas replied.

Major Monogram then revealed that, meanwhile, in other cities in the Tri-State Area and the Quad-State Area, other animals were dispatched to the places that they thought the other of Phineas' friends were. Phineas was relieved and then decided to prepare for a massive counterattack against the robots.

Steffen also asked Major Monogram if the other outposts were near any of the friends, showing Monogram a list of outpost locations. Monogram confirmed some of them and said that the outpost in the Quad-State Area was a good idea as well.

"Well, we have a lot of men now, and we are also looking for my other teammates, now we can start preparing!" Phineas rejoiced.

_The next chapter will show where the other team Phineas members are located and who the captains are at the other outposts. Check it out soon!_


	15. The Meeting

_**Author's note:**__ Hi_

"Alright, now then what do we do?" Phineas asked.

Steffen then decided to contact the other bases for a meeting. Soon, the base captains were all assembled and were locked in a conversation.

After the meeting, Steffen told Phineas that the leaders decided to meet in the Danville base with their team and Phineas' friends as well in a few days' time.

Phineas was overjoyed and could not wait until then and told the others about it. The others then waited patiently until then.

_I told you it was boring._


End file.
